Days of our lives
by PSYCHOLICIOUS
Summary: Raven is all alone and bored in the tower.So she finds herself watching Days of our Lives .Guess who comes to watch it too? Better than it sounds.Romance maybe later in the story. Chapter 11 updated !
1. Like sands trough the hourglass

**Hi . My ****first fanfic story and I am really excited.I wrote this after watching an episode of (Days of our Lives) I couldn't stop myself from giggling through the whole episode**.**So I thought it would be funny to put two of the most unlikely characters** **to watch soapopera together finding themselves Kinda addicted to it . Might be OCC .Not all of what I wrote actually happened in the series. Hope you guys enjoy it:)))**

**A/N:I don't own Teen Titans or Days of our Lives.**

Raven was all alone in the tower while the rest of the Titans were out .She didn't mind at all since shopping wasn't her thing. she could finally enjoy reading her book without being interrupted by Beastboy and Cyborgs ongoing yelling of who won the video game. Finally some peace and quiet what a bless.

After She was finished reading her book,she didn't know what to do ,she read all of her books so perhaps maybe she could just go to the book store and buy a new one, but she just remembered that it was Sunday and the store isn't open. she was bored,with no villans to fight since most of them were frozen or locked up that just left some wannabe villans on the streets which were easy to defeat .So she decides to open the tv. Nothing was on t.v or maybe the speed of fleeping through the channels doesn't allow her. She slows down a little and stopped when she saw an hour glass . She heard of this serie before. Starfire is a bigfan of it. what was It called again?Then she heard openning theme.

_Like sands through the hours glass_

_so are the days of our lives_

Yeah thats it,she felt she was gonna regret watching it and for agood reason...

(Red X pov)

So I waited for the titans to get out of the tower. Finally they had bought some great high tech equipment last week and I was more than eager to steal it .For two reasons: 1-I recived a great offer from it in return.2-I just love irritating the hell out of them. As they left the tower,I teleported in the tower.I was just close to reaching Cyborgs room When suddenly I heard the tv was on. That was just my luck.I though they all were out?What surprised me was that I heard the theme from that soapthingie what was It called?The days or something like that .Since when do titans watch soap?You 'd think they are more into action films. The question is who is watching it?So I went quietly towards the sound, making sure not to disturbe whoever was watching.I saw something I 'd never thought I would see.

Raven is watching a soapopera!

**Well that was chapter1, please read and review.**

**Constructive criticisim is welcomed thanksssssssssssssss**


	2. It begins

**I am really sorry about chapter 1. I wrote that chapter and saved it,but when I uploaded it about 50 words were missing . I added them and hope it makes more sense.**

**Phoenix -or-the-fire ; Thanks for the review means alot to me:)))))**

**A/N:I don't own teen titans or days of our lives.**

**Italics is the dialogue of the characters in days of our lives**.

(Raven Pov)

I can't belive Starfire likes this...I remember when she forced Robin to watch it .He gave me a look, beggigng me to get him out of this perdicament somehow.I guess I understand the reason now,(good memories).While I was watching ,I thought I heard footseps,but decided to remain calm and wait for the right moment. My hands were glowing and ready to fight. Footsteps became clearer and some breathe was heard just a little bit , closer..I turned around . It was the Infamous Red X!

"Hey,did you miss me?",He asked

"What do you want X? , It was a stupid move to come back to Jump"she said irritated

"Oh nothing, Just to come and visit my favourite Titan"he mocked

"Azarath mentrion zen...".Before she could finish her chant ,X threw a sticky X at her mouth.

" You were sayin?"

Raven just glared at him.

If looks could kill, he would lay ten feet under.

"So you re' a soap fan huh?"

Raven shock her head.

"Denying Sunshine?"He chuckled"I think I am just gonna sit here and watch"

Raven was so irritated .Not only is she gonna watch this terrible show, but Redx is joining too.

"So What happened?'Red X asked pointing towards the screen.

She just contiued to glare.

"You right,I should just watch"

_"I have to tell Shaun that Claire is his daughter then we can get back together, but what If he loves mimi...No I am sure he still loves me"Belle nervously said_

" This isn't all that bad"Red X took a seat and forced Raven to sit as well.

"what do you think?...oh wait let me remove that" he removed the sticky x.

"...Sunshine...What do you think?"

Raven eyes were deeply focused on the screen.

To be continued..

**Please read and review**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. The agreement

**Sorry about the late update. I am busy with my exams** **, So I don't have much freetime . As soon as the summer vaccation begins,I ll' try and update at least one chapter a week.**

**teentitangirl25:Thank you:) I am glad you liked it .**

**amethyst-dreams27:Thank for correcting me.I ll' do my best.**

**Phoneix-or-the-fire:Thanks for eveything and I ll' try to make the next chapter longer:)**

**She-Pirates kick-Butt:Thanks for your review . You have a really cool penname.I wish I came up with that name (sighs sadly) oh well.**

**On with Chapter 3**

**D/N:I don't own teen titans or days of our lives.**

Raven pov

I wonder what will happen next. Will Shaun choose Belle or Mimi ? Shaun and Belle seem more perfect for each other and everyone kinda expects them to be together, but what about Mimi? She is probably not seen as the popular girl, but thats why I want her to be with Shaun. The problem with shows and movies these days is that its predictable. The two main popular characters end up as a couple, while the seconadary characters seem to dissappear. They are usually added cause of their humor or to carry flaws cause of the lack of it in the main characters. Now that I think of it thats kinda how it works in reality!Robin and Starfire are popular therefore they are the main titan heroes, while the rest of us are not. Beastboy is only noticed cause of his jokes(well he calls them jokes not me) Cyborg too.I am noticed only cause of my flaws .I am not your typical superhero.I am not popular.I am half demon.I just wish life wasn't so predictable sometimes.

What am I THINKING? I should be keeping an eye on RedX and tell Robin he is here,but then again he hasn't stolen anything and I don't wanna bother them. They desevre a break.I ll ' just have to throw the idiot out?

RedX pov

I knew She likes it. That would be a great blackmail. I guess I know why I never watched this . It makes no sense and you feel that you brain is getting smaller by the minute, yet somehow you just find yourself watching. Its like a trance. Raven is intresting, very different from any other superhero I have faced. She rarely has her hood down . Wow!Her eyes are are beautiful.

What am I THINKING?I should be focusing on what I came for. .Ok,Raven is still watching, So If just move quitely to ...

All of the sudden I was greeted with a flying chair surronded by black energy.

I guess that plan didn't work.

"Come on now. Is that a way to treat a guest?' X chuckled.

"Get out X .You re' not welcome"

"Or what?" X was grinning under his mask.

"Or you ll 'spend the rest of your pathetic life in prison?" Raven was starting to lose her patience.

" You think you can beat me babe? " X questioned. " If Birdbrain can't beat me and all of the oh so fearless titans together couldn't defeat me,what makes you think you can stop me? "

Raven had to admit to herself that calling the titans would be pointless . They ll' arrive, he would be gone .His superpowered xynothium suit is not to her advantage . She can't beat him.

She hates Robin for making this stupid suit.

X reasoned " Besides I don't think your friends will be happy to know that you haven't stopped me earlier cause you were busy with your soap " He chuckled.

"I am not a fan of it, It was just on and there is nothing else to do" Raven tried to expalin herself. If her friends know that she was watching soap, they won't take her seriously.

"Yeah right" X wasn't convinced.

" Leave or I ll' just force you to get out" Ravens anger was rising.

"Alright I ll'get out . Look lets make a deal. I won't steal anything from jump city , If you let me visit you everday to watch with you days of our lives .You ll' see that I am not such a bad guy."

Raven was starting to think that at least he is gonna stop stealing ,But she doesn't wanna hang out with that idiot

She sighed .She ll 'just have to tolerate an hour everyday with him. He ll' probably get bored and go back on his word .This nightmare will be all over soon.I just have to be patient.

"Deal"

Redx was surprised, but glad she accepted. These days will defenitly be interesting.

"Ok.I see we missed it. I guess we have to watch it tomorrow."

X teleported away

Raven pov

What did I get myself into.

The titans came through the door.

" Hey freind Raven" starfire greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Rae" Cyborg and Beastboy followed.

"Hey. Everything ok?" Robin asked.

"Define ok"...

To be continued...

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed it The next one is gonna take sometime cause of my exams.I think I mentioned this before.**

**Please read and review**

**Thanks.**


	4. Mexico

**I know late update. I am still busy with exams , but I managed to find some time to write chapter 4.**

**Phoenix-or-the-fire: Thank you. Only someone as clever as RedX can come up with that idea:)**

**teentitangirl25: Thanks for reviewing the story and sorry for the very late update.**

**Black rose-raven angel:Thank you. I would have to say waffles hands down:)**

**Black sweet-chan:Thanks and hope you like chapter 4.**

**D/N:I don't own anything only this plot.**

**Chapter 4**

" Is everything alright Raven" Robin was getting concerned

" Yeah everything is fine" Raven didn't want Robin to start getting suspicious.

" Friend Raven I wish you came with us at the mall of shopping. I am sure you would have enjoyed it"

"Thanks Star , but I am not a shopping kinda person" Raven assured Starfire.

Beastboy and Cyborg came in with lots of heavy shopping bags.

"Dude this bag is too heavy" Beastboy winned.

"Stop complaining BB. You re' only carrying one" Cyborg was carrying five bags.

" I would be carrying alot of bags too , If I had a metal arm".

Cyborg just galred at Beastboy.

Raven went to look at bags and noticed that it contained bathing suits , sunscream and sunglasses.

" Are we going somewhere? " Raven pointed at the bags.

Robin smiled and said " Well since there is no crime here at jump city..."

" Robin thought that after what we have been throught with the brotherhood of evil. We should go on a well-deserved vaccation" Cyborg continued.

"Where are we going" Raven was getting worried . She made a deal with RedX.

"To Mexico" Beastboy flashed a big smile.

" Well look guys I am glad Robin came up with this idea , But I won't go " Raven noticed the dissappointment on their faces and felt guilty.

" Come on Raven. It will be fun" Cyborg said.

" How many times do we even get the chance to go on vaccation " Beastboy said .

" He is right. We might not have the chance to do this again. If you won't go , we won't go" Robin crossed his arms.

The other three titans nodded in agreement.

Raven was in a pickle.

_Great . How am I gonna solve this? How can I stay? How can I convince them to go?This is all my fault If I had just said no to X, I wouldn't be in this mess.I can't tell them. They re' so excited to go . Even Robin seems laid back. They need a break from being superheroes_.

" Look guys.I apperciate that you guys want me to come ,but I will probably just read so might as well read here" Raven nervously said.

" No excuses Raven. You 're coming" Robin interrupted.

" Maybe another time, but right now I just don't feel like going. You all go and have fun. I should be here just in case a psychopath tries to take over jump city and If that happens , I will just call you guys on the communicator " Raven reasoned.

Robin sighed " Alright. If thats what you want. Ok guys we should probably go to bed . We gotta wake up early" He informed the rest

All of the titans went to bed except Robin and Raven. Raven was about to go to her room when Robin asked " Raven. Are you sure everything is alright? We re' friends. You can tell me anything."

Raven sighed " I am fine Robin . I am just alittle tired thats all ."

Robin wasn't buying it ,but decided to let her be. He walked away back to his room and about to open his door when...

"Robin" Raven called

"Yes "

" Thank you" Raven smiled.

" No problem " Robin smiled back.

To be continued...

**I know its a short chapter sorry ,But thats all the time I have right now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think about?**

**If you have advice on how I can improve my story , I would be glad to know them.**

**I almost forgot. I read on wikipedia that there will be live- action tv series on the CW** **revolving arond Raven and well be Known as Rachel written by** **Diego Gutierrez. That would be really cool. She deserves her own series.**

**Please read and review .Thanks and see you all soon.**


	5. Icecream and waffels

**Finally the summer vacation. I know that it has been a really long time since I ve'updated. Thats why my goal in this chapter is to reach up to 2000 words (or at least close that number).**

**Vampiricemaid:Thank you . Hope you will like this chapter too:)**

**She-Pirates-kick-BUTT: Thanks for reviewing. It means alot.**

**ashash 1996800:Thank you and I am happy you liked it:)**

**Quoththeraven1103:Thank you .I ll' try to make the next chapters more detalied**.**Thanks for the suggestion:)**

**black sweet -chan:Thanks and I guess you like this chapter cause It's all about Raven and RedX. Keep up the good work with (Living Dead) Can't wait for the next chapter.**

**black rose-raven angle:Thanks and glad you liked it so far. As for the live action series starring Raven its still in its early stages and there is no title yet . It will propably be based on the comics not the cartoon series(Hope this was less confusing) ^_^.**

**teentitangirl25:Thank you and here is chapter5**

**Does anyone like ice-cream and waffels? If so this is the chapter for you**

**D/N:I don't own teen titans our days of our lives.**

**Italics are dialogues from days of our lives.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. They were getting ready to pack. Even though I just wanted to lay in bed the whole day, I got up to tell them goodbye before they took off. I saw the titans wearing their regular clothes. Cyborg wore a grey shirt with a pair of jeans and wore a hallow ring that made his metal parts look more like his human side. Beastboy wore a white shirt , green shorts and a greean cap (As if he wasn't green enough already). Starfire wore a pink tanktop witn a pink skirt patterened with purple flowers. She had her hair up in a pony tail with a pink flower as an accesory ( I don't think I have ever seen a girl that loves the color pink as much as Starfire).Robin wore a black shirt with a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black sunglasses.

The funny thing about Robin is that even If they just simply go out for fun, he acts like he is on a mission.

Robin went through checking the list and asked: " Cyborg the bags".

Cyborg nodded:"check".

Robin made a check with his pen and continued with Starfire:" Star did you put the sunscream , bathing suits ,towels and clothes"

"Yes Robin everything has been packed" Starfire assured

Robin nodded with a smile and went to Beastboy "Beastboy the tickets"

Beastboy nervously said: "Well Robin . I was sure that I put them in my room, but umm I can't find them".

Robin looked like he was about to kill beastboy " You LOST THEM"

Beastboy responded: " Dude I didn't lose anything. Its just somewhere in my room and its a bit af a mess so Its difficult to find "

Robin was going to explode.I thought It was better to interfene.

"Its ok Robin.I am going to to help Beastboy find the tickets" I assured him and he seemed to calm down.

I went with Beastboy to his room. What a mess? No wonder he couldn't find anything.

Beastboy sheepisly laughed:" Yeah Its been a while since I ve' cleaned my room"

" Beastboy I think you haven't cleaned your room for ages. I need you to tell me where you have put them"

Beastboy replied: " Well I am sure it was on the table and then when I went to bed I checked it again and ohhh" a ligh bulb switched in his brain.

I rolled my eyes " Ok so It probably somewhere near your bed". I looked under his bed and guess what ? there was the tickets.

Beastboy was overjoyed " Thanks. You just saved my back there"

"No problem"

"Sure you re' not coming with us?" beastboy asked.

I just nodded and Beastboy just sighed sadly.

We went back to the Titans and a sign of relief could be seen on Robins face.

Robin took the tickets and said:" Finally. We need to hurry up before we miss the plane".

I looked at Robin and said:" Robin take it easy you re' on a vacation"

Robin smiled " Alright Raven , but are you sure you don't wanna come with us? there is one more extra ticket."

" Yeah I am sure"

Robin sighed : "If you need any help just call us or call the titans east Goodbye Raven"

Cyborg and Beastboy waved and said:" Bye Rae".

Starfire gave Raven a tight hug and said:" Goodbye friend Raven. Could you record the soap of the lives of our days?".

I chuckled:" You mean Days of our lives. Don't worry about that I don't even think we need to record it".

Starfire smiled " Alright see you soon".

Starfire went with Robin holding hands to the T - car and waved to them from up the I watched them leave , I felt miserable that I didn't join them. Mexico was a good idea , but a deal is deal.

In the car Starfire asked herself:" What did she mean with "we"?".

At 3pm

I finished cleaning the tower ( including Beastboys room) and waited for X to show up. He d' better come on time .I am not gonna wait all day for him. Maybe this whole deal thing was a joke. Maybe he is just gonna come and get bored and leave me alone. I really hope this is a one time thing.

So I went to turn on the tv and flipping through the channels, there was that big old hourglass

_Like sands through the hourglass_

_so are the days of our lives_

So I was watching when all of the sudden I heard someone said:" I came just on time" I turned around and saw RedX standing next to the wall.

"So where are you friends" RedX asked

" They are in Mexico and I would have joined If you hadn't made that stupid deal" I angrily replied.

" I never forced you to stay " Redx said defensively " Besides Why would you wanna go to Mexico If you could hangout with me" RedX added cockly

"Are you always full of yourself?" He was really pushing my buttons.

" Only around pretty girls" RedX wiggled his eyebrows.

" Just watch the soap " I glared.

_Jennifer cried:" Jack I can't belive your a live".Jack hugged jennifer and looked at her and said_ " Its ok Jennifer"

"Oh Jack the kids will be thrilled , but I though you died in that car accident. The police said they found you decapitated"

Jack responded :" Thats true Jennifer,But I was lucky enough to be found be aliens from planet looploop".

Jennifer gave Jack a skeptical look " Is this a joke?"

" No I am not . they used there alien powers to glue my head to my body ,but that wasn't the big suprise"

Jennifer asked:" What could more surprising then finding aliens from an unkown planet?"

Jack said:" Jennifer you know that I have never known my real father. Apparently my father is the emperor of planet looploop"

Jennifer lost her patience:" Ok jack jokes over. You wanna tell me you are a son of an alien from an undiscovered planet".

_"Not just any alien .An emperor_".Jack added.

"Well how come you don't look like an alien'

Jack answered:" They look like us only we have superpowers"

Jack started to fly away off to space.

**"**_Goodbye Jennifer . I have to go and rule my empire . My people need me"._

_Jennifer cried:"Jack don't leave me what about the kids .JACK"._

We will be back with days of our lives after these commercials.

RedX and Raven laughed hysertically

" looploop couldn't the writers have come with a better name for a planet" Raven laughed.

"This looks ike a bad rippoff from superman" RedX laughed.

RedX noticed: " Hey,I didn't know you laugh"

Raven immediatly stopped and said " Well so what?".

" You should do that more often. You look gorgeus when you laugh".

Raven blushed

Redx asked:" Do you have anythig to eat here?"

" Yeah just check the fridge"

RedX went to the fridge and opened it . He found the perfect snack

" Hey you ever tired waffel ice-cream sandwich" X asked.

"No and I am not hungry" Raven replied

"Come on .You love it.I ll' make one for you"

X first layed down the waffle and then added it with a scoop of ice-cream and added it with another waffel.I have to admit it did look good.

X said " just try it"

I took a bite and it was just amazing

Maybe x is not such a bad guy after all.

To be continued...

Hope you all like it and the next chapter will be updated soon.

Read and review please and thank you all for the great support.


	6. Knock Knock

It has been long time since I 've updated and my apologizes . Here is chapter 6 and please If you have any advice or suggestions , I would be more than happy to know them.

y3sSi: Thanks for reviewing. I know waffel ice-cream sandwich sounds weird, but It is really good.I had nothing else to do that day LOL.

vampiricmermaid: Thanks. You are right It is a drama show , but they add other random things to it. Ofcourse what I wrote in the previous chapter was only partialy true. Jack did " die " several times on the show , but never decapitated. Jack was never an alien superpowered emperor. There was an alien plot , but lasted only a couple of episodes and for a good reason hehe...

Ouoththeraven1103: Thank you. Don't worry It doesn't end that way hehe. Can't wait for chapter 3 :)

ashash1996800: Thank you. Me too I don't even wanna know what was in his room.

black rose-raven angel: Thank you. I admit I totaly forgot Kitten. As for planet looploop only an author as crazy as myself can come with that name. Lesson learned today, don't try to come up with names for planets hehe... Thank you for the corrections I ll try to correct them.

D/N: I don't own teen titans or days of our lives.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Raven POV

After we ate our waffle ice-cream sandwich , RedX went back to the kitchen and came back with a big bag of potato chips he opened the bag and offered me some , but I couldn't eat more. I really have no idea how he manages to keep in shape. Guess he is just lucky. He had removed his mask completely. It was the first time I saw him without his mask. I cannot help to notice the great similarties between him and Robin. Jet back hair, the complexion, his expressions only he seemed to be older than Robin. Probably in his early 20s. He was taller and more musclar than Robin , but the thing that has captivated me was his forest green eyes. It was not just the color , but there was a great amount of depth to them. Saddness I suppose. He tries to hide them by his carefree attitude. I think there is more to him than that we know.

" Is everything ok?" RedX asked. I must have been staring at him for along time.

" I am fine " I said blushing.I wanted to get rid of the blush and hoped he didn't notice. "You relaize that I could tell Robin your secret identity" I questioned waiting for his response.

" I know" he shrugged his shoulders." But you wont " I was surprised by his answer."What makes you so sure of that? "

" You are just not the type of person to rat out no someone. I trust you" He added. " The feeling is not mutual X" I galred at him. " You don't trust me?" He asked.

" Why should I trust you ? You re' a thief . Does the line no honour amoung thieves ring a bell? You have to earn my Trust and belive me two people have betrayed our trust and I don't thing I ll ' fall for that for a third time." I angrily responded .The nerve he has to ask me to trust him.

" You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Raven. I Know I am a thief , but that doesn't make me a traitor. I am sorry If you have been hurt in the past, but you out of all people should know how it feels when a person judges you , before they even know you." X was seriously angry by what I have said .

I know what he means. People still take one look at me and call me things like witch, demon , Ice queen and other non- flatring words. The worst was in Azara. All the kids knew the prophechy and thought it was their right to make my life a living hell.I wanted to apologize to him.

" I am sorry X" I didn't mean it that way. It s' just hard for me to get close to anyone even the titans."

" I understand and I am not asking for you to tell me your darkest secrets.I just want you to know that I am here If you need someone to talk to" He gestured.

" Don't expect me to tell you everything though. If I will tell you then you have to tell me your story as well " I said firmly. If he is gonna have something against me in the future , I ll' have the same as well. I couldn't give my trust yet.

" Ok , but not everything right " X laughed.

" No details" I assured. X sighed in relief. " So Raven whats your favourite colour?"

" I think thats obvoius" I rose a brow. "Ok whats your favourite movie? " X continued.

" I am not sure. I havent seen any good movies for a while. I d' have to with Phantom of the opera and Gone with the wind".

" So your romantic afther all " X grinned.

" These are exceptions .I usually don't like romance movies , But those two movies are classics."

" Your favourite hobby other than reading?"

" Ok I haven't told anyone X. So you better not tell anyone"

" I won't " RedX chuckled.

" I like to sing ".

" Your favourite band?"

" Evanescance" I looked at him and said " My turn now. Your favourite colour?"

"Black"

" Your favourite movie?"

" Pirates of the carribean". "That explains alot. Your Hobby other than stealing ?"

" Playing guitar". "Your favourite band ?"

" Metallica".

I admit it was interesting to Know these things about Redx. When all of the sudden. There was knocking on the door.

" Titans?" RedX jumped.

" They just left this morning ".

Knock knock "Raven open up its me Speedy."

" This keeps getting better and better" I sighed"

" Who s' Speedy?" RedX wondered.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN: What does Speedy want from Raven? Will he know about Redx? Will he tell Robin? All will be known in chapter 7.

Please read and everybody.


	7. Who are you?

Raven's heart was beating fast and for a good reason. What will Speedy do once he sees Red X in the Titan tower? Will he tell the titans? What would they think of her? Would they kick her out of the team? This was all getting out of her control.

Raven looked at X and said: "Get out now, if he sees you , it will be my last day as a titan".  
>"Relax sunshine .Just one push on this button and... " For some reason the X button on his suit was not helping him teleport! Talk about great timing! "Birdbrain has all these gadgets and technology and yet never thought to fix this stupid button". Red X said irritated, but talking about Robin gave him an idea and with that went straight to Robin's room. Raven thought Red X hiding in Robin's room was not a good idea, but didn't argue with him .She opened the door. Speedy seemed worried.<br>"What took you so long?" Speedy asked.  
>"I was in my room. It took sometime for me to hear the doorbell" Raven explained.<br>"I thought you were watching TV and I have to say never thought you to be a soap fan" Speedy laughed.

"For the last time I DON'T like likes it and I am just recording it for her." Raven angrily said.  
>"Calm down Raven I was just kidding with you" Speedy said nervously.<br>"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be back at Steel city helping Bumblebee?" It was her turn to interrogate.  
>"Robin wanted me to check on you every now and then to see if you needed anything"<br>Raven was beyond irritated. Once again Robin has disregarded her wishes and did things his way. "I thought I told him I was fine on my own" "He means well Raven" Speedy tried to calm her down "He just wants you to be safe".  
>"Safe? from what exactly? We have pretty much beaten must of the villains and I can take good care of myself".<br>"That s true Raven, but Slade is still out there and it's just a matter of time before he starts attacking you guys. What about that thief? Robin told me he is unstoppable and he just stole some valuable jewels and technology back at Steel city. I wouldn't be surprised if he started to hack this tower again".  
>Raven was boiling .That no good for nothing double crossing thief. He promised her he wouldn't steal anything. She told herself that she would have a word with X as soon as Speedy leaves.<br>"So Raven I see you are ok. Do you need any... .? Speedy was interrupted by sounds of some footsteps and the door being opened Speedy took a defensive pose and went to follow the sound.  
>"I told you Robin was right".<br>He tried to open the door to Robin's room, but was locked from the inside. Raven knew this is it. It is to time to tell him the truth and hopefully he will understand and not tell the titans.

"Speedy there is something I need to tell you?"  
>But he had already kicked down the door to see a guy sleeping in Robin's bed. He woke up looking annoyingly at Speedy.<br>"You could have just knocked." X said laughing.  
>Speedy looked at Raven and then back at the mystery guy and asked:" Who are you?"<br>"My name is Jason and Raven is my girlfriend".

To be continued ..  
>AN: What do you think of the story so far? Is it good? Let me know.  
>OffMyTea, black rose-raven angel, ch3ny and Qouththeraven1103 .I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews and support it means a lot and again I know I haven't updated in a long time. I hope to be faster this time.<br>Thank you :)


	8. Oh no SIlKIE!

"So Jason,why are you in Robin's room",Speedy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well.. you know Raven. She doesn't let anyone in her room and I was really tired so the options left weren't really hard to choose from",Jason replied .

"Really?How is that?",Speedy still looking confused.

"You see Starfire's room is too girly . I mean it is filled with teddy bears and I swear I saw one moving I think It was a worm though".

" You mean Silkie thats Starfire's pet. Didn't you tell him about it Raven?",Speedy asked looking at Raven.

_Oh no I forgot to feed Silkie_."Excuse me",Raven replied then ran to the Kitchen to fix something for Silkie to eat.

Awkward silence fell between Jason and Speedy.

"Sorry your were saying",Speedy said.

"What? oh about the rooms . Beastboy umm did you ever go to Beastboys room?"

,Jason asked.

Speedy cringed at the thought of growing fungus in Beastboy's room " Yeah I get what you mean".

"As for Cyborg he has Table in his room which I am sure it is not comfortable",Jason continued.

Speedy nodded.

Raven came back after giving a large bowl of ... umm god knows what it was to Silkie.

Starfires homemade recipie so you know it s' not good.

"I see you two are getting along",Raven said ."Wouldn't it be better If we all sat in the living room?",she asked. It was kinda weird to all be in Robin's room.

" Speedy . Why don't you go make your self comfortable.I need to have a word with jason".

"Sure". Speedy left leaving Raven and jason .

"Why are you still in Robin's room? Why didn't you leave earlier?" ,She questioned him.

"I can't go walking around as X . Robin's clothes are the only ones that fit me and I was about to leave untilll Robin hood over there heard me . What was I supposed to do?" ,Jason replied.

"Why didn't you just say we were friends?",Raven spat angrily.

"I don't know. Girlfriend was just the first thing that came to mind".

"Fine",Raven massaged her head for a moment.

This whole thing was giving her a headache.

"Lets just get this over with".

Raven and Jason walked to the living room meeting with speedy. They all sat there thinking about what to say.

"So you two have been dating for a while?".

" Just recently. Jason and I were friends at first".

"How did you meet her",Speedy asked Jason.

"We met each other at the park a few times and at library sometimes , but like she said we were just friends at first",Jason said.

"You live in jump city?",Speedy intereogated.

"Yeah",Jason was getting a little irritated with the questions too much has been told .Not to mention he knows his name now.

"For how long?".

"All my life".

"Go to college?"

"Yeah"

"Studying?"

"History".(A/N)

"Interesting",Speedy said.

"I know",Jason replied.

"You promise you won't upset Raven".

"I promise".

"Ok thats all I need to know.I think I bothered you both enough",Speedy chuckled.

"Speedy there is something you should know",Raven said.

"What's that?"Speedy started standing up.

"I haven't told anyone yet about me and Jason so If Robin ever phoned you,Could you not tell about us? I wanna to tell them myself",Raven lied.

"Thats ok I understand. Bye Raven".

"Bye".

"Good to meet you Jason"

"Yeah you too".

As Speedy was leaving the building and getting in his car, A question just came to his mind. Why didn't Jason sleep on the couch?

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN: As for Jason studying history, I added it just cause it's my favourite subject .

I LOVE history especially that of ancient Egyptian,Rome and Greek. My favourite era.

So the question is will Speedy keep his promise? What will Raven and X do next? more to to be known in Chapter 9 Introducing Jason .

Again a special thanks to :

peachsrock : I am glad you liked it. Yeah I meant Jason Todd , but with a different back story . More will be known in the next chapter.

ashash1996800 : Thank you for reviewing :)

Quoththeraven1103: Thank you ^_^

Intelliegence4thestupid :Thank you. It really means alot what you said.

flordecereso97 : I am really happy you liked it :D .After reading your comment I went to search for that episode on utube. It really made my day.

black rose - raven angel : Hope this chapter explained a little :D

crisgatita-chan : Thank you .Hope you like this chapter too:)


	9. A date ?

Jason went back to change into his red x costume.

"_So, you're name is Jason_? ", Raven asked raising a brow.

"_Indeed_ "Jason grinned flashing his perfect straight teeth.

"You_ do realize that I can easily expose you in front of my friends, especially knowing both your name and appearance"_

"_Oh I know you can, but you won't "His_ grin got even wider.

"_Really! And why is that ? _"

"Because_ you are having to much fun with this _"

"_Fun ! You call hanging out with a criminal and watching some stupid soap opera FUN. I could have gone with my friends to Mexico, but instead I am stuck here with you cause of that stupid deal" _Raven snarled as she crossed her arms

"You_ know what sunshine you are right "Jason_ nodded "Staying_ here in the tower 24/7 gets kind of dull. There is this great restaurant down town. Lets go there tomorrow"_

Raven became bug- eyed! She couldn't believe that the most infamous thief in Jump city was asking out on a date, especially after what she had just said! She was about to open her mouth to protest, but Jason cut her off.

"_It a date then " _winked, before placing the mask over his face and teleported away.

Raven stood there trying to recollect what just occurred.

Somewhere, in a hotel in Mexico….

Starfire, Cyborg, and beast boy were racing each other in the pool. Robin just sat in the chair listening to his Mp3 player and closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt a hand tap on his shoulders. He removed his ear phones and looked up to see Starfire holding his communicator.

"Thanks Star "He smiled.

She returned the smile and went back to the pool.

He opened it and saw Raven's face

"Hey Rae, how is it going? "

Raven just glared "Robin… you are in big trouble "

**A/N: WOW how long has it been since I've updated this story? Anyways I am so happy to be writing it again and I missed a lot of Rae/ Red Fanfics :( **

**Oh well I better start reading what I ve missed: D: D**

**Special thanks to:**

**ashash 1996800: Thank you so much :) I am glad you like it so far **

**Black rose-raven angel: Absolutely agree with you: D **

**Willow priece : I know I haven't updated for a loooooong time , but nope it 's not over and thank you for commenting :) **

**Rachel roth : We share much in common :D I am glad you like the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has supported me so far :)**


	10. A new turn

Robin looked nervously at his communicator _"Ok, before you get mad at me just let me explain….", However_ Raven interrupted him.

"_Explain what blunder boy? That you disregarded what I requested from you? Was Speedy supposed to be babysitting me or what exactly? ", Raven_ pointed it out with frustrated tone

"_Look Rae, I know you told me not to send any help, but I was just worried about you and wanted to know if everything's was ok. I promise it won't happen again_", Robin tried calming her down.

"_Fine", Raven sighed "Are you all having a good time back there?"_

"_Mexico is great _", Robin smiled_ "it's too bad you didn't come with us Rae, you are missing out a lot. Next time we go on a trip, you re coming and no excuses then"_

"_I am glad you are all having fun" _Raven was glad to see her leader smile and laid back. The trip did him some good.

"_What about you Rae? Is everything alright? "_

"_Just peachy_" Raven noted sarcastically _"Don't worry Robin, if there is any trouble you will be the first to know."_

"_Well we will be back in a few days. You sure you don't want something back from Mexico_

"_No thanks, tell the others I said hi"_

"_Will do" Robin smiled "Bye Rae"_

"_Bye"_

Raven closed her communicator and remembered her date with X, so she started to get ready. She opened her closet and chose to wear a purple blouse, dark jeans and some black combat boots. She then wore one of Cyborg's hallow ring's. Her hair was now jet black and her chakra was no longer visible. She looked at herself in the mirror not sure if she looked good. She sighed to herself and was about to change when suddenly she heard a very familiar voice

"_You look great sunshine"_ Jason stood behind her.

"_No, I don't, but it doesn't matter. I just wanna get this over with " _

Jason chuckled as they both went to the restaurant. It was very classy looking restaurant. Raven started to doubt her choice of clothing.

"_You ok? "_

"_I am fine. It's just that I didn't know you would bring to a fancy restaurant. If I knew then I would have chosen a different wardrobe."_

"_I think you look great "Jason smiled at her causing Raven to blush. _Then a blonde waitress came to their table. _"Are you both ready to order? "_

Jason skimmed through the menu "Yes, um I would like to have grilled chicken with pasta and I'll just go with the mushroom sauce. What about you sunshine? What would you like?"

"Well I don't know most of theses dishes and I gotta admit you have good taste when it comes to food. So I'll have the same."

"_That I do_ "Jason grinned. The waitress returned 20 minutes later with their dishes

"_This is good_" Raven said as she took another bite from her food.

"Told you"

Both of them were silent for a moment.

"Tell me about yourself sunshine? What was your life like before the titans? "

"Why would you wanna know?"

"Just curious"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I just don't give my life story out to strangers."

"Tell you what. I tell you about my life and then you get to tell me about yours"

"Alright fair enough "Raven shrugged.

As they both were talking they were unaware of third person sitting in a different table who was eavesdropping on their conversation and as they talked an evil twisted smile gleamed on his face…..

**A/N: So who is that mysterious guy? What are his plans for Red x and Raven? Guess you have to find out in the next chapter: D: D: D**

**Again thanks for reading my story so far and all those favoring or following my story thank you soooooo much: D **

**If you have any suggestions or thoughts just let me know **


	11. Something more

Raven told Jason about her life back at Azarath, her introduction to the titans, and the prophecy. She usually isn't that open to anyone, but there was something about Jason that was very comforting, made it easy for her to open up to even more than Robin.

"_What about you?" _Raven asked.

"_My parents died when I was just a kid, so I was brought to an Orphanage, but I ran away at the age of ten. I needed food to survive so I started to steal food. I have found out that I was really good at it. I mean realllllly good at it. So one thing led to the other and here I am.", _Jason replied casually as he took another bite of his chicken.

"_Why not be a hero?_ " Raven raised her brow _"you have great potential and you would be a great addition to the team"._

"_Don't think Blunder boy would be happy"_

"_Not at first, but if you prove to him that you have changed and you are willing to take the effort. I am sure he will reconsider."_

"_Thanks, but I think I will pass."_

"_Aren't you getting tired of us chasing after you?"_

"_Actually no" _Jason chuckled "_its fun to mess with Birdbrain_"

Raven was getting irritated just as she was warming up to him; the cocky side of him rises up again. She stood up and was ready to leave

"_Where are you going?" _Jason asked with puzzled look on his face.

"_Leaving"_

"_But we haven't even ordered desert yet" _Jason whined.

"_Well that's just too bad" _Raven said as she kept walking not even giving Jason much of glance.

"_I thought we were having fun, besides we had an agreement"_

Raven turned around to face him "We_ did till you ruined it_. _As for as I know you stole something back at Steel City so our agreement is off"_

"_That's not true. I did honor our agreement I said I wouldn't steal anything from Jump City If you let me watch day's of our lives with you"_

"_But you did steal!"_

"_True, but that was back at Steel city. Our agreement only mentioned Jump city" _Jason grinned.

"_You are unbelievable you know that?_ " Raven rubbed her temples in frustration.

"_Why thank you!" _

"_That wasn't a compliment", Raven sighed and walked on _"bye X_"_

"_Raven wait"_

She stopped in her tracks and looked behind her_._

"_What now X?" _

"_If I promise I wouldn't steal from anywhere, would you go further with the agreement? " _

Raven hesitated at first, but she looked into his eyes and saw he was sincere.

"Fine" She sighed _"But if you break your promise on more time then you can forget about it"._

Jason nodded and moved his hands into his pocket and showed off a beautiful heart locket, and placed it around Ravens neck, but as he was about places it around her neck she interrupted him.

"_Why are you giving me this? _"Raven said she was surprised with the gesture_._

"_Because I wanted too"_

Raven just stood there in utter shock.

"_Come on Rae, You didn't think I wanted to hang out with you cause of some stupid Soap right? _

Raven remained silent through out there walk. She was surprised, confused, but apart of her was happy .Happy with the fact that someone cared for her who didn't see her as a demon or a monster as they reached the tower they stood silent for a moment.

"_Well I guess I will see you tomorrow_" Jason said as he scratched his head.

"_Um... Sure_" Raven was still confused in her thoughts. When as the sudden she felt a pair of warm lips against her cheek.

"_See you tomorrow_" Jason said with a smirk on his face as he walked away. Raven tried to register what just happen to her.

As Raven went back to her room and slept she was unaware of the shadow outside her window .it was the same man who was eavesdropping on her and Jason back at the restaurant. He smiled and muttered" Its' only a matter of time, for all the titans will rest in peace soon ".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the long update. So does anyone have an idea who the mystery shadow is? :D Let me know who you think it is ?**

**Paloma Brighton: Thank you I am glad you like it so far.**

**Ddelle26: WOOW! That means a lot to me thank you and hope you like this chapter too:)**

**And of course to everyone favoring, following and reading this story I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions or thoughts about the story then let me know.**

**Thank you:)**


End file.
